


i can see that my home's inside of you

by imstephtacular



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Daddies, Daddy!Zayn, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OT5, Smut, Smutty, daddies!ziam, daddy!Liam, domestic ziam, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imstephtacular/pseuds/imstephtacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Zayn, this is an incredible thing the guys are offering to us. We…we haven’t had a night off or time to ourselves or even a date since Bell was born. This could be good for us.” Liam squeezes back and looks warmly into Zayn’s eyes. He knows he is the only one who can slowly chip away at Zayn’s resistance and he knows that they really do need this, a break, at least for one night</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or....Louis, Harry, and Niall offer to babysit Zayn and Liam's daughter for the weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can see that my home's inside of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowninginmysleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginmysleep/gifts).



> Based on this post (http://annie-banks.tumblr.com/post/104891484361) that wrecked my life into pieces because when drowninginmysleep showed me, she said that the little girl had boots like Daddy and plaid like Dad because she wants to be like them and I had to write thing.........
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Jason Mraz's "93 Million Miles" (altered slightly from original lyrics)
> 
> Oh and I imagined Bell to be about 4 years old :)

“But Papaaaaa,” Annabell whines, her pout so dangerous that Liam and Zayn occasionally regret combining their genetics. 

“I. Said. No,” Zayn replies firmly, barely looking up from the newspaper. “Li, help me out, yeah?”

Liam turns to his daughter, not as immune to the glimmer in her eyes as Zayn, and kneels down to her level. “Baby, Papa said no. And he always means no when he says no,” he smirks, patting her on the knee. 

Hmph, she huffs, collapsing onto her butt and scooting around the floor the way she always does when she doesn’t get her way.

“This is what we get for spoiling her,” Zayn murmurs and Liam rolls his eyes.

“We don’t spoil her, Zayn. Her uncles are to blame for that.” Zayn nods his head in agreement.

“Well then they can deal with the aftermath of this when they come over later,” Zayn grins, folding the paper neatly and setting it on the table. He reaches out for Liam’s hand and Liam comes to meet him, both of them ignoring the mild tantrum happening at their feet. Zayn squeezes their fingers together and resists the urge to pull Liam into his lap. 

“Agreed,” Liam agrees. “When are they coming again?”

“Seven. For dinner. And then Lord knows…” Zayn chuckles. 

“Fingers crossed for a tiring evening that puts her in bed early,” Liam beams, actually crossing the fingers not in Zayn’s grasp. He finally looks down and sighs. “Quite done?”

Another hmph comes from Annabell’s mouth before she splays out on the floor like a snow angel, flailing her arms. Zayn and Liam share a knowing laugh, thinking how dirty she’s probably getting, speckling her leggings and dress with little crumbs, and share a quick kiss.

“Eeww daddies,” she wrinkles her nose, finally plucking herself off the kitchen floor. “Not again!”

“We could say the same for you, little missy,” Zayn narrows his eyes, staring her down until he cracks a small smile. “These fits are getting old, as are you,” Zayn lectures, the disciplinarian. “We’ll talk more about this later. You’re filthy and you need a bath before our guests arrive.”

Her eyes alight and she scurries out of the room, shrieking merrily along the way.

Zayn exhales, measured, and Liam leans down to kiss his forehead before pressing their noses together. “She’s ours, love. She’s ours.”

“I know. I never forget,” Zayn replies softly, his mild frustration melting into subtle joy. “I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

 

**

 

“Uncles!” A shrill half-shriek half-giggle fills the living room and tiny thumps race to the front door.

“Niece-y!” they reply in unison, trying to match the pitch, as usual. Zayn and Liam stand in the entryway, covering their ears, as usual. The three open their arms in a practiced way and Annabell jumps into their cluster of limbs, enclosed in a triple hug that swings her up and back down. 

“I missed you!” she sings, bouncing on her toes.

“You only just saw us last week, Bell” Louis reminds her, patting her head.

“That was,” she makes a show of counting on her fingers, a newly acquired skill, “five whole days ago. It’s not fair that you can’t just live here with us.” She sticks her lip out and just as quickly flashes a toothy grin, swaying side to side with her hands folded neatly in front of her.

“We told you,” Zayn interrupts, “that would be a terrible idea.” Annabell opens her mouth to protest, but Liam follows up.

“You’ll understand…”

“When you’re older,” the trio chimes in, casting knowing smiles at each other and breaking into a chorus of laughs. 

“Now scoot that little boot,” Harry shouts, waving towards Annabell and motioning like he is going to tap her behind. “We grown ups have…grown up things…to discuss.” She produces another pout, sighs dramatically and flops herself onto the couch, petting an array of stuffed animals shoved into the corner of the cushions. 

“Shall we?” Zayn asks, flicking his head in the direction of the kitchen. Everyone follows suit and the five take seats around the table. 

“So,” Harry begins, lacing his fingers together and resting them on the table, very businesslike. 

“We have a proposition,” Niall tacks on.

Zayn and Liam exchange looks, mirroring arched eyebrows and nibbled lips. “Well, let’s have it, then,” Zayn says.

“We…” Louis attempts. “We have an offer to make you.” He slides his fingers across the table, laying a folded sheet of paper in front of Zayn and Liam. They exchange looks again, now suspicious. Louis never has a smart idea and if Harry and Niall are on board, it might be doubly insane. 

Liam gingerly takes the paper and unfolds it, passing it to Zayn so they can each hold half. Their eyes scan the words and widen almost in sync, Liam taking just a second longer to piece it together. “Gents, this is…” Liam begins.

“No,” Zayn says simply. “We…can’t. No.”

“Zayn…” Liam tests lightly.

“Z,” Harry starts. “At least consider it for more than a second?” His swimming pool eyes plead and his dimple threatens to crumble Zayn’s composure. 

“We know it’s a big deal, a lot to ask, a lot to offer,” Louis continues, fluttering his lashes and attempting a solemn expression.

“But you two deserve it,” Niall adds. “Please just…think about it?”

Zayn exhales, pulsing Liam’s hand in his, and turning to meet his eyes. “Zayn, this is an incredible thing the guys are offering to us. We…we haven’t had a night off or time to ourselves or even a date since Bell was born. This could be good for us.” Liam squeezes back and looks warmly into Zayn’s eyes. He knows he is the only one who can slowly chip away at Zayn’s resistance and he knows that they really do need this, a break, at least for one night. Liam turns to unfold the sheet of paper again that Zayn had slid back across to Louis. He reads it again, letting it sink in that their dearest friends have offered them a weekend away in exchange for watching their daughter, and twists his body to face Zayn straight on. “Babe, I know you’re stubborn and maybe, probably you’re being even more stubborn right now because, hell, that’s what you do. But I know deep down you know we need this, too. What will it take for me to convince you to say yes?”

At that, Niall and Harry break into smooching and smacking noises and Louis joins in with a chorus of gags and Zayn’s stony expression cracks, just a hair. He heaves an audible sigh. “Thank you,” he says, first to Liam, then, turning to the others, “thank you.” And coming from Zayn, that’s a resounding yes. The three swap high fives and Liam smiles to his eyes and leans to press a soft kiss on Zayn’s lips. 

“No, thank you,” he whispers. “Well now, let’s eat, food’s getting cold and it was Zayn’s night to cook,” Liam announces, getting up to set the table. “Annabell, dinnertime, honey,” he shouts into the next room. She answers with quick footsteps and her tongue between her lips, rubbing her belly and clambering into her chair at the table.

“And we have good news to share,” Zayn softens, planting a wet kiss on Annabell’s cheek, which she promptly wipes with the back of her hand. 

“Tell me, tell me!” she begs as Liam sets a plate in front of her and Harry dodges around him to find the napkins. 

Zayn pulls up the chair next to her and takes a seat, reaching out to hold her tiny fingers in his. “Uncle Louis, Uncle Harry, and Uncle Niall would like to spend the weekend with you,” he begins, a massive grin forming on Annabell’s lips. “The whole weekend. Just you four, without Daddy and me.” He pauses, waiting for her eyes to glow in understanding.

“Oh Papa!” she flings her arms around his neck. “This is even better than a puppy!” 

“Is that what she wants now?” Harry asks, but Liam quickly shoots him a look and stomps, lightly on his foot.

“Don’t even dare,” he warns through gritted teeth. “We haven’t heard the end of it since we said no.” Harry responds with a wink and Liam starts to second-guess accepting this deal. 

“When?” Annabell reclaims the attention.

“Papa and I are going to talk about that and together you can help us pick a weekend,” Liam explains, pouring a glass of chocolate milk for her.

“I really get them for a whole weekend? Just them?” Annabell’s eyes are wide as Christmas bulbs and glinting as they would on a lit tree. 

“Yes,” Zayn and Liam reply together.

“I love you so so much Daddies. And uncles!” she proclaims, a smile too sugary even for Niall’s sweet tooth, and kisses Zayn on the cheek. 

“We love you, too, Bell,” the five say in unison, and dinner is served.

 

**

 

“We promise, we have everything under control,” Harry assures Zayn and Liam as they are packing up their weekend bags. 

“Emergency contacts are,” Zayn starts.

“On the fridge,” Louis finishes.

“And all of her favorite foods and toys and movies are listed…” Liam tries.

“…and taped inside the cereal cabinet,” Niall continues, clapping Liam on the shoulder as he tucks one last pair of socks into his bag and zips it up. 

“We have been through everything, you’ve told us everything, she is going to be fine,” Harry says, his voice smooth and soothing and even Zayn’s anxiety has dropped a degree. Zayn turns away from the closet, grabbing his coat, and looks to Liam. 

“We trust them,” he half-says, half-asks, and Liam nods, failing to conceal a tiny smile quirking up the corners of his mouth.

“We trust them,” he repeats.

“We are right here in the room, you know,” Louis quips, a hand thrown unnecessarily onto his hip. 

“We know,” Liam and Zayn reply together, laughing. “We just…” Zayn continues.

“You’ve never been without her,” Niall says sincerely. Zayn nods and Liam goes to him, linking their hands together. 

“But we need this, we do,” Liam confirms, taking his and Zayn’s bags and heading towards the door. “We appreciate this so much, we really do.”

Harry, Niall, and Louis nod and envelop him in a hug, pulling Zayn into the mix as he trails behind. “Me too!” Annabell’s voice comes from down the hall, running full force and latching onto the huddle of legs in front of her. “I’ll miss you daddies.”

“We’ll miss you too, baby,” Liam says, breaking out of the bunch and scooping her up. Zayn untangles himself as well and wraps his arms loosely around both his husband and daughter. He kisses her head and she kisses his nose and Liam finally sets her down. 

“We’ll be back tomorrow afternoon, before dinner, we’ll call from the road,” Liam explains, but Louis is already shooing them out the door, swatting their backs down the stairs.

“Yes, yes, go, enjoy yourselves, we will all be just fine, lads! Cheers, kisses, bye bye!” Louis closes the door and they can still hear him wishing them off.

Zayn and Liam turn to each other, unsure for a moment, and Liam closes the gap between them and presses a warm, full kiss on Zayn’s lips. “Alone,” he sighs into Zayn’s mouth.

“Alone,” Zayn sighs back, melting into the kiss like it’s their first. 

“Shall we?” Liam asks a moment later, jangling the keys and nodding towards the garage. Zayn smiles, slow and smooth, threads their fingers together, and sets off for the car. 

 

**

 

The drive to the cabin the guys have rented them is just over an hour away and Liam keeps his hand on Zayn’s knee the entire ride. “Feels like we’re teenagers again, y’know?” he remarks, trailing his fingers along Zayn’s leg. “I’d just about forgotten what a quiet car sounds like.”

Zayn is looking out the window, lost in the silence, and dreamily turns at Liam’s voice. “I know what you mean,” he simply says, reaching and drawing circles with his fingertips on the inside of Liam’s elbow. “It’s weird to remember that we were married first. Before her,” he muses, a strange smile on his lips. “Thank you, again, Liam.” He leans his head on Liam’s bicep and kisses his arm lightly. 

Liam merely smiles and focuses back on the road, snowflakes beginning to swirl ahead. 

They reach the cabin, a quaint little box of a house tucked away in the woods on a lake. Liam spies a hand painted sign hanging on the front door that simply says Our Get Away and he grabs Zayn, sweeping him swiftly into a dip, and smacks a kiss on his lips. Zayn lets out a full, boyish laugh and Liam is so happy they came. 

 

**

 

By early that evening, Louis is knackered. In the time since Zayn and Liam left, Annabell gave them a tour of her entire toy collection, including a colorful stock of pocket-sized dolls and a plush zoo of close to forty animals, all with names, backstories, and favorite colors. She also challenged them to five rounds of Candyland, all of which they let her win, much to Niall’s chagrin, and had somehow wrangled Harry into an hour-long art project that had something to do vaguely with paint and bubblewrap. Louis had been in charge of lunch prep and had somehow managed to burn not one, but two grilled cheese sandwiches, which, by that time, Annabell was not in the mood for anymore so Niall gave in and fed her ice cream instead. 

“We thought we could do this,” Louis moans from the couch. “What were we thinking?”

“We were thinking,” Harry reasons from his spot on the floor where he’s busy assembling a puzzle of a cupcake, “that our best friends needed a break.” 

“No shit, with this day in and day out,” Louis wails. “No wonder they always invite us here instead of going out. I bet they haven’t had a sex life in…”

“Oi, Lou,” Niall jumps in, motioning towards Annabell, who is reading aloud a book about kittens on a beanbag chair in the corner. “Language!” Louis sticks his tongue out in response and Niall mutters, “very mature.”

“‘m just saying, I couldn’t do this all the time. Lord bless Liam and Zayn.” Louis makes a quick sign of the cross in blessing and rolls onto his side. Annabell promptly closes her book and dances over to the couch, whirling past Harry and Niall and stopping square in front of Louis. 

“Uncle Lou?” She gives him big, shiny eyes, dopey and irresistible like Liam’s and gold and glittery like Zayn’s and damnit if Louis can’t resist. 

“Yes, darling,” he manages, propping himself up on his elbow. 

“Will you dance with me?” She spins in her dress and giggles as the skirt flows around her and gathers at her knees. Harry and Niall turn swiftly to see Louis’ reaction, which begins with a discreet eye roll that turns into a tight smile.

“But of course, my dear,” he grits, clearing his throat and slowly coming to his feet. “What kind of dance are we talking now, Bell? Waltz? Foxtrot? Tango?”

“Hip-hop,” she deadpans, looking him steadily in the eye. Harry and Niall bite back laughter and play it off like they have choked on their imaginary cups of tea from an earlier abandoned tea party. 

“Really now,” Louis replies flatly. “You’ll have to teach me that one, then,” he encourages her. She nods curtly, stepping towards the sound system, and pressing play on one of her dad’s iPods hooked into the stereo. A bumping beat, something Zayn probably mixed together, shakes the room and Harry and Niall clamber onto the couch to enjoy the show. Louis squints mildly at them, then back at Annabell, and mumbles oh to hell. 

“This is one Papa taught me,” Annabell begins, swishing her hips to the beat of something that sounds like Justin Timberlake remixed with Kanye West. “C’mon Uncle Lou, it’s easy! Follow me.”

“Yeah, Uncle Lou, it’s easy!” Niall chuckles, tossing his head back into Harry’s lap. Louis glowers at them and turns back to his partner. 

“Okay, slower now, love, I’m still learning,” he says easily, shuffling his feet side to side.

“You just have to feel the music, silly. That’s what Daddy says, anyways. Feel it.” Annabell continues swiveling her tiny hips to the music, adding a popping motion with her chest and elbows. After a few moments of this, Louis floundering along, Niall rolls off the couch.

“I can’t watch this anymore,” he jokes, dragging his hands over his eyes. “Bell, can I please put on a song that maybe Uncle Lou and Uncle Harry can dance to better?”

Harry opens his mouth to protest and Louis’ eyes silently thank Niall for the save. Annabell sighs, but allows it, running to help Niall choose a new song. “Get up, Styles, you’re going down with me,” Louis smirks, pulling Harry to his feet.

Harry groans, but soon smiles slowly as a Maroon 5 radio hit fills the room. Soon they are all dancing, even Niall with his moves that range from the wave to the shopping cart and back to the wave, and laughter echoes through the house.

 

**

 

It is Liam’s night to cook and Zayn takes advantage of the opportunity to snuggle into the couch a short distance from the kitchen and just watch and take in the sights and sounds and smells of Liam’s kitchen adventure. With the minimal ingredients in the cabinets, Liam gets creative with some sort of pasta dish and Zayn is just drifting asleep when he feels a light brush of fingertips against his cheek. His eyes flutter open and meet Liam’s soft and inviting, and he tugs Liam down into a sleepy but steamy kiss. Liam stumbles a moment before settling onto Zayn, straddling his waist and pressing their bodies together. Liam removes Zayn’s shirt in a matter of seconds and Zayn returns the favor, whipping it across the room to land on some other piece of furniture. Liam pauses for a moment to ask if it’s okay, to make sure the coast is clear, before remembering. Zayn’s body freezes just slightly in the same way. 

“Just us, remember?” Liam whispers into Zayn’s collarbone, ghosting his breath along his jawline and back again. Zayn moans in reply, his legs itching to wrap around every inch of Liam’s body, curve into the places he’s forgotten belong to him. To them. Zayn’s ankles hook around Liam’s waist and pin him to his chest. He locks his arms around Liam’s neck, breathes him in, roams the dips and curves of the places he used to hide, rediscovering Liam like an old, faded paperback. 

Liam sighs into Zayn’s every touch and snakes his arms around Zayn’s neck, cradling his head, caressing his hair, seducing him the way he used to do. Liam’s lips move to nip at Zayn’s, his chin, chest, nipples, slowly making his way down, biting and kissing a pattern the length of Zayn’s body. He lingers for a moment just above his waist, licking lazy swirls along the sharp bones of his hips, pushing the fabric of his jeans down to expose that trail of hair that Liam was once so familiar with. “Take me to bed,” Zayn rasps, lolling his head back against the pillows, eyes flickering. 

Liam doesn’t miss a beat, just climbs off Zayn, scooping him up, and marching to the bedroom. He nudges the door ajar with his shoulder and splays Zayn on the bed, eyes hungry and alive, stripping his jeans and briefs off all the way and doing the same with the remainder of his own clothes. He keeps the lights off and approaches Zayn on the bed, an old animal instinct taking hold of him. Zayn growls in response, knowing how well their bodies know each other, how well he knows what Liam wants. 

Liam assumes his position back atop Zayn, pinning him down by the shoulders and biting greedy, eager bruises into Zayn’s skin. Zayn hisses at the pressure, hips bucking up into Liam’s, his cock throbbing between his legs. Liam’s hard, pulsing against Zayn’s stomach and Zayn purrs, “been too long,” and “need you so much.” Liam comes back up, pressing a rough kiss against Zayn’s lips, and sucking his bottom lip into a permanent pout. 

“Just us, remember,” Liam reminds him, rolling his hips against Zayn, eliciting a sharp inhale from Zayn. “Just us.”

Zayn takes that as a reminder that he is allowed to be loud, allowed to scream, allowed to cry Liam’s name. Liam teases Zayn, reaching back to stroke his cock just lightly before bringing his hands to his own throbbing dick hot against Zayn’s stomach, already leaking. Zayn cranes his neck up and, even in the dark, he can tell that Liam is wet, can feel his heat, feel him starting to stick to Zayn’s stomach, and Zayn lets out a moan he’s been holding in for much too long.

“Yes,” Liam whispers roughly, using both hands now, one stroking himself, the other handling Zayn. Zayn reaches out to help, to join in, to do something, but Liam hushes him, “let me, babe,” and Zayn moans again, growing in volume, and thrusts and bucks wildly. Zayn props himself up just slightly, reaching for Liam, wanting to grasp something, a piece of him. He finds Liam’s chest, Liam’s cock pulsing hot and wet between them, and clings, fingers scratching along Liam’s back, creating crisses and crosses only he will ever be able to claim. Zayn holds onto Liam, clutching his back, pressed to his chest, finding his lips and desperately lapping, wanting to connect them and hold them as one. Liam is still touching himself between them and still touching Zayn behind his back, both of them growing close to peaking.

“Slow, I’m close,” Zayn says into Liam’s mouth. 

“Good, me too,” is all Liam says, quickening the pace against Zayn’s request.

Zayn whimpers, “Babe, soon,” and Liam pushes his tongue inside Zayn’s mouth, swirling hot, heavy circles. “Need you inside,” Zayn hisses. He pushes against Liam’s chest, breaking them apart for a second, and shoves Liam back, flattening him on the bed and rolling on top. Eyes suddenly alight in the dark, Zayn presses Liam’s shoulders down, his raw voice breaking, “My terms now.” Liam pants out a shaky yeah okay and Zayn slicks his palm, rubs Liam’s cock up and down, and lowers himself down, reveling in the pleasure of Liam finally inside him. Zayn lets his head fall back and his voice shout Liam’s name over and over, louder and louder, and Liam’s trying, feebly, to keep pumping Zayn in his hand and it doesn’t take long before Liam is begging him to speed it up, make him go, and soon after Zayn is spilling up over Liam’s fingertips and onto Liam’s stomach and it’s like their first time without the awkward fumbling and are you okay?’s. 

After a moment, Zayn rolls off Liam and off the bed, fetching a wet cloth to clean up Liam’s chest. Liam chuckles, complaining about the coolness against his skin, and pulls Zayn down next to him, folding him into the crook of his arm. “Let’s not forget to do that anymore, okay?” Liam suggests, smoothing Zayn’s hair. 

“Agreed.”

“I just remembered,” Liam mumbles later in the quiet. 

“Mm?”

“We forgot to eat,” he grins and Zayn can’t see it, but he feels it against his shoulder blade.

“Worse things have happened,” Zayn murmurs before floating into a dream. 

 

**

 

“We can’t call them,” Harry insists, lowering his eyes. “You know we can’t. We told them we could handle this.”

Louis grunts in agreement, surveying the damage in front of them. 

“We’ll just…cover it up, they’ll never know the difference!” Niall chimes in cheerily. Harry and Louis shoot him glares, Harry’s less harsh, barely softening Louis’ in comparison. “Right, right, okay, stupid idea, check,” Niall blushes, bringing his hand to cup his chin. 

“Well, we can’t just leave it like this…” Harry points out, leaning down to scrape at the wall with his fingernail. “Hey, hey guys! It comes off, look!” He scratches again at the wall and tiny flecks of color flutter to the floor and stain his hands shades of blue and green and pink. “I mean, we can’t exactly get it all off this way, but it’s a start.”

Louis and Niall exchange looks and shrug, kneeling down to join Harry in the task. “Best we all pitch in, we are all to blame for this one, yeah?” Louis blushes, uncharacteristically taking responsibility for a bad idea. 

“It was your turn to watch her, Lou,” Harry whispers, finding a seat on the floor and inching closer to the wall. 

Louis scoffs, “Well excuse me for being the favorite around here!” He shoves Harry’s shoulder and knocks them both into the wall and over onto the floor.

“Ay, mates, hush, would you! Finally got the little angel asleep and I’m not volunteering to do it again if she awakens,” Niall warns, wagging his finger at their mess of limbs. “Up, you!”

Harry and Louis sigh and whine, but get back to their task of scraping and scratching the colorful mural Annabell left them in the hallway. 

 

**

 

“D’you think she’s okay?” Zayn whispers in the dark. Liam stirs, having been in and out of a dreamy half-sleep for a while, curled around Zayn in their cozy bed, blankets kicked aside with only sheets to conceal their stretches of skin. 

“I know she’s okay,” Liam replies, stroking Zayn’s stomach. “And even if she’s not okay…she’s still okay, you know?” And Zayn does know, even though Liam’s words might not make sense to anyone but him. 

“Yeah,” Zayn sighs, bringing Liam’s wrist to his mouth and sucking gently. 

 

**

 

“Goooood morning good morning to youuu to youuuuu!” Annabell sings before the sun is up, skipping down the hallway and tapping on each door as she passes. After a long night of restoration, Harry, Niall, and Louis passed out in a heap on the pull-out couch because of course, Liam and Zayn would still have a pull-out couch. Once she reaches the living room, giggling loudly, Annabell climbs onto the pile her uncles are in and creeps over their bodies, slipping and laughing her way along. 

“Grrway,” Louis groans.

“Five more minutes, mum,” Niall mumbles.

“Ponies…” Harry purrs. 

“Ponies? I want ponies, too, Uncle Harry!” Annabell squeals and flops down on her butt, rocking side to side and humming to herself.

“No ponies,” Louis grumbles. “No ponies for you or you,” he flails his hands, pointing aimlessly with his eyes still shut tight.

Annabell heaves a large sigh for her size and blows a raspberry on an exposed leg. “Oi!” Niall kicks and shouts, nearly knocking Annabell off the bed, when he feels the wetness on his skin. “Alright, I’m up, ‘m up.”

“Breakfast time!”

“What are we having?” Harry asks sleepily.

“Bacon and eggs and pancakes!” Annabell announces, climbing down from the bed and rooting through her play kitchen. She reappears next to Harry’s face with the plastic food and says, “eat up!”

“Need. Coffee. Need. Real. Food.” Louis grunts. 

“You have to make the real food, silly,” Annabell beams, showing all her teeth, even the missing one in front, and plucks one of Louis’ eyelids open. 

“Ay! That’s it!” Louis snaps. “Miss Sunshiney Pants, it is too early for this…” Suddenly the room goes silent and Harry lifts his head. Annabell’s face drops and she inches back from the bed. Her bottom lip starts to tremble and a single tear begins leaking from her eye. 

“Oh, darling, don’t, don’t…” Niall coos, stumbling around the bed to scoop her up into a hug, patting her back. “Mean Uncle Lou didn’t mean that, he’s just grumpy before the sun comes up.”

“Daddies never shout at me like that,” she whimpers, lip still quivering into Niall’s shoulder. “Never ever.” Louis groans for the eighteenth time and forces himself up and over to them. 

“‘m sorry, Bell. I didn’t mean to snap,” he says softly, stroking her hair as Niall rocks her back and forth. “Here, how’s about this,” Louis stills his hand and gently tugs her shoulder to face him. She sniffles, directing a small glare at Louis, and waits for him to go on. “Let’s all four of us go out for breakfast, anywhere you’d like. Then I can have some coffee, Uncle Niall doesn’t have to cook, and Uncle Harry…well maybe Uncle Harry will let you wear one of his big sweaters if you ask real nice. How’s about that?”

Her small, round face starts to light, eyes crinkling like Liam’s, smile forming slow and sleepy like Zayn’s. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot, please.” 

Louis grins, pleased with himself, and Niall gives Annabell one last squeeze before placing her down on the ground. Annabell crawls back over to Harry and whispers something in his ear. He laughs, a low rumbling shaking the bed, and curls his arms around her little frame. “Okay everyone, breakfast, we leave in five,” Harry announces, rolling off the bed and rooting through his bag for something Annabell can wear. 

 

**

 

In the afternoon, Annabell is concealed in the blanket fort with Louis that Harry helped her assemble and the four of them are watching a movie with the living room lights dimmed. The front door slowly creaks open and Liam and Zayn greet them, hands locked together, smiling like newlyweds. 

“Shhh!” Niall and Harry demand, waving towards the door, eyes still glued to the screen. 

“Where’s Lou? And Bell?” Liam whispers, creeping forward. Niall points to the stretch of blankets and smiles lovingly. 

“He’s the favorite now. Figures,” Harry shrugs, quietly getting up from the couch and motioning towards the kitchen.

Liam and Zayn put their bags down in the hall and follow him. “Seems like things went well, then,” Zayn suggests, fixing things to make tea. 

“No fires, no hospital visits, I’d say that counts as going well,” Harry says, biting back a smile. 

“I’m…we’re,” Liam corrects, finding Zayn’s waist and reaching out to touch, “so glad.”

“How was the getaway?” Harry asks, lifting his eyebrows. 

“Good,” Liam and Zayn respond in unison, blush creeping into both of their faces. “Good.”

“Next time, though, just ask, yeah? We’d be happy to spend time with Bell, any time you need us.”

“Thanks, Haz,” Liam says, nodding. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Zayn repeats, a warm grin on his lips. 

 

**

 

Later that night, the three of them, Zayn, Liam, and Annabell, are cuddled in their big bed together. “Bells, did you have fun with your uncles this weekend?” Zayn asks, nuzzling her nose against his. 

“Mmhm!” she rubs back. “Oh, I almost forgot to show you my masterpiece. Come on!” Liam looks at Zayn who shrugs and they trail their little girl down the hall. “Oh no!” Annabell moans, “they erased it! I bet it was Uncle Lou!” she sits in the middle of the hall and frowns, crossing her arms in front of her chest and staring at the wall.

“What are you talking about, baby?” Liam asks, searching the walls for some sort of message. It’s Zayn who notices it first. Before Annabell explains, he sees it, an orange squiggle about an inch long, near the edge of the floor where it meets the wall.

He clears his throat, pointing it out to Liam, and the two exchange a quick eye roll before bursting into a laugh. “At least they didn’t get her a puppy,” Zayn muses. He places his palm on the small of Liam’s back and rests his head on Liam’s shoulder and he is happy to be home.


End file.
